


After everything

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Gen, Heartbreak, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara and Pippy break up when Tara feels lost





	After everything

“So you’re gonna give up on us just like that?”Pippy asked Tara tearfully 

“I feel very lost”Tara told her 

“But how?”Pippy asked 

“It’s so confusing I still love you a great deal but I don’t know if it’s best to keep being with you right now”Tara says to her 

Pippy couldn’t believe her own ears “This has to be a joke”

“It’s not I’m sorry”Tara said 

“After everything we’ve been through you’re just gonna leave me like this”Pippy said incredulously 

“I hate that I’m hurting you”Tara replies 

“If you didn’t want to get married you could have just told me”Pippy yelled angrily

“I wanted to get married to you”Tara yelled back


End file.
